Presently strips of material such as belts and the like, carpet and other similar floor covering materials are being used. These strips of material vary in width but are usually quite narrow being about 2 to 4 inches in width. Cutting material this narrow is usually difficult and slow using currently available cutting machines which are designed to cut lengths of material by cutting laterally across an unrolled portion of a roll of material. Cutting machines currently available, in relation to U.S. application No. 08/963,243 (Dueck), are not for heavy usage of large rolls of material, creating a need for a heavy duty device.